


Cómo hacer un Sándwich

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Intento de traducción, No pude resistirme xD, sorrynotsorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: Georgie se encuentra con un payaso en una boca de tormenta y está muy preocupado por él.





	Cómo hacer un Sándwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetheart35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/gifts).
  * A translation of [How To Make A Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211902) by [sweetheart35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35). 



> Me gustó mucho el fic ,claro , no es mío. 
> 
> By Sweetheart35 "How to make a Sandwich"  
> Tuve su permiso. :3  
> No soy una traductora profesional y quise hacer el intento igual.  
> Incluso me tomé ciertas libertades en esta adaptación, espero, no moleste.
> 
> A medida que voy adquiriendo conocimiento, iré haciendo correcciones en el presente texto, algún lector o lectora me apunta un error, estaría agradecida si lo hace amablemente. :D  
> Gracias.

—¡Hola, Georgie! —Georgie se quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos al desconocido que estaba en la boca de tormenta.

 

Sus ojos eran azules, como los de Bill y su mamá , y su rostro estaba pintado de blanco. 

—Qué bonito barco.— El desconocido sostuvo el bote en alto y los ojos de Georgie  
estaban entre el desconocido y el bote.— ¿Lo quieres de vuelta?—

—Umm, sí, por favor. —Dijo Georgie titubeante.No se suponía que debía hablar con extraños pero él deseaba tener de regreso su bote y recordó que su madre le enseñó a ser siempre cortés. 

En vez de pasarle en bote, el hombre lo bajó fuera de su alcance.

 

—Luces como un buen chico.— Él dijo— Apuesto que debes tener un montón de amigos.—

 

Georgie se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Tres ,pero Bill es mi mejor-mejor amigo.—

—¿Oh?—El tono fue uno de interés.— ¿Y dónde está?—

 

—En cama, enfermo.—

Georgie no pensaba que debía decirle a un desconocido que estaba afuera solo pero estaba dentro del desagüe así que pensó que no había problema.Además, lucía como si fuera un payaso , y los payasos se suponen que son amables, de todos modos.

 

—Apuesto que puedo hacer que se sienta mejor. Le daré un globo.—  
Georgie pensó sobre esto.  
Un globo probablemente lo haga sentir mejor pero...

—¿Quieres un globo también, Georgie?—

 

—No debo tomar cosas que me ofrezcan extraños.—Él dijo al hombre. El desconocido sonrió.

 

—Oh, bueno. ¡Yo soy Pennywise, el payaso bailarín!— Hizo una pequeña sacudida y Georgie escuchó campanillas tintinear.Sonrió un poco.

 

—¡Pennywise, conoce a Georgie! ¡Georgie conoce a Pennywise! Ahora no somos extraños, ¿No?—

Georgie sonrió algo dudoso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, oyó un grito.

 

—¡Pequeño! ¿Qué haces en ese desagüe?—

Georgie se sobresaltó y vio a la señora Bartlett de pie en su porche, envuelta en una manta.Su gato se enroscaba alrededor de sus tobillos ,sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando lo reconoció.

—¡Georgie!—

—¡Mi bote cayó dentro del desagüe!— Respondió.

 

—Bueno, se ha ido ahora.— Ella dijo.

—Mejor ve para casa o tú pescarás una enfermedad, sentado en un charco como ese. ¿Qué diría mamá?—

—Pero...— Georgie empezó, preparado para contarle sobre el payaso pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Derechito a casa, Georgie.— La señora Bartlett dijo firmemente, ya dirigiéndose adentro.

— La lluvia pronto cesará y podrás jugar afuera todo lo que quieras.—  
Y porque su madre siempre le dijo que obedeciera a sus mayores. Georgie quiso despedirse del payaso del drenaje, sólo para ver que ya se había ido.

En su lugar , el bote y el globo rojo estaban descansando justo en la entrada . El bote, pese estar justo en el borde, no  
fue arrastrado .

Georgie, reduciéndolo a un truco del payaso, deshizo el nudo del globo para dárselo a Bill, tomó rápidamente el bote y corrió a casa.

 

*******************

 

Más tarde esa noche, el barco descansaba en un lugar de honor junto a la tortuga Lego en su mesita de noche, el globo flotando en una esquina del cuarto de Bill. 

 

Bill no había estado tan entusiasmado sobre el globo como Georgie había esperado y le dio un ligero regaño por dirigirse a extraños, sobre todo si este estaba en las alcantarillas. 

Georgie no estaba seguro de que Bill le hubiera creído sobre la parte del desagüe pero también estuvo de acuerdo en no decirle sus padres y no lo llamó mentiroso, así que estaba bien.

 

Pero ahora estaba allí en la cama, con la lluvia que todavía azotaba contra la ventana, sólo apenas pudo sacar el barco.

 

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo Pennywise había estado atrapado en el desagüe y por qué nadie había tratado de ayudarle.

Fruncía el ceño pensativamente cuando un ruido en su armario lo hizo incorporarse.

Con el corazón en la garganta, se sentó , la mirada fija en la esquina oscura.

Su habitación no era como el sótano, que era tenebroso cuando estaba oscuro pero siempre había la posibilidad de monstruos en el armario, escondiéndose detrás de la ropa .

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura se hizo paso, Georgie se relajó al instante. 

—¡Pennywise!—Él susurró , mirando rápidamente hacia su puerta .

Estaba cerrado, así que no necesitaba preocuparse de que sus padres o Billy lo oyeran.  
No debería estar despierto después de que sus papás ya se habían ido a acostar.

—¡Saliste del drenaje!—  
Se acercó e intentó encender la lámpara. Nada pasó. Eso estaba bien.

Él estaba en casa y no precisamente en el sótano, así que nada malo iba a pasar.Además Bill estaba justo abajo, nada lo podría llevar mientras Bill estaba cerca.

—Sí, lo hice.— Pennywise dijo y Georgie arrugó el ceño, él sonaba... simpático.—Y estoy aquí por ti, Georgie.—

 

—¿Estás bien?— Georgie preguntó. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste atrapado en el drenaje?  
—

Hubo una pausa, como si Georgie hubiera sorprendido al payaso.

 

—Muuuucho tiempo, Georgie —Pennywise respondió finalmente y hubo algo como un gruñido en su garganta.—Como veinte años.—

Georgie quedó boquiabierto.

Un año es un tiempo largo,no podía imaginar estar atrapado en algún lugar, por veinte.

—¿Cómo nadie intentó ayudarte?—Preguntó indignado, recordando mantener su voz baja.  
—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta allí? ¡Tú debes estar muy hambriento!—

—Lo estoy, Georgie . Estoy muy hambriento —Pennywise estaba avanzando hacia la cama y sus ojos no eran azules, el niño notó, estas eran amarillas.  
Probablemente porque él no comió en veinte años, pensó.Tenía sentido.  
A veces, Bill se ponía gruñón cuando tenía hambre.Así que quizás los ojos de los payasos, se tornaban amarillos cuando tenían hambre.  
Él no pasó mucho tiempo con payasos, así que no podía saber .

—¡Vamos! —Georgie murmuró, deslizándose fuera de la cama, tomando la mano de Pennywise. —¡Puedes tener un sándwich!—

 

—¿Un sándwich?— Pennywise repitió, confuso — ¿Qué es un sándwich?—

 

—Oh, son fáciles pero si pasas veinte años en un drenaje, entonces nadie probablemente te enseñó a hacer uno.—

 

Él estironeó insistentemente y Pennywise lo siguió.

—Vamos, te lo mostraré.—  
Georgie silenciosamente  
abrió la puerta para asegurarse que la costa estaba despejada ,antes de a puntillas ir por las escaleras, indicando con un dedo a Pennywise, que se mantuviera en silencio.

Pennywise lo miró con la boca abierta.

 

Una vez que llegaron a la cocina, Georgie soltó su mano y prendió la lámpara al lado del teléfono.

—Tenemos que ser silenciosos—Susurró.—Se supone que estoy acostado pero mami dice que todos debemos saber cómo alimentarnos a nosotros mismos y los sándwiches son fáciles, yo sólo lo aprendí hace pocas semanas.—

Estaba muy orgulloso de su logro y estaba emocionado de poder enseñarle a alguien más. Quién diría que él enseñaría a un adulto. Se suponía que sabían todo.

—Tienes que empezar con el pan.— Empezó , empujando una silla rápidamente así podría alcanzar la panera. Pennywise lo siguió,mirando intensamente mientras sacaba dos rebanadas.  
—Y estos van afuera.A veces en los dibujos animados, ellos hacen sándwiches realmente grandes pero ellos pueden estirar sus bocas bien grande porque ellos no son reales.Así que vamos con los pequeños sándwiches.—  
Después de unos momentos de pensárselo, él sacó un par más, porque quería también.

—Siguiente.—  
Saltó de la silla y se dirigió a la heladera.—Necesita un relleno.—

Sacó un paquete con carne asada seguido de mostaza.

Se detuvo considerando algo antes de girar hacia Pennywise , quien se elevaba sobre él. —¿Te gusta la mostaza?—

—Tengo hambre, Georgie. —Dijo de nuevo,un poco de saliva goteaba desde su boca.  
Georgie resolpló.

 

—Lo sé pero no sé qué te gusta.—Dijo irritado .— Y vas a prestar atención, ¿De qué otra manera  
vas a aprender a hacer sándwiches?—

 

—Me gustan los niños.— Pennywise gruñó y Georgie rodó los ojos.

—Sí, pero no puedes comer niños. No somos comida.—Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.—Tú comes sándwiches, ¿Quieres probar una con mostaza?—

Hubo una larga pausa.Georgie , cambió su postura sobre un pie a otro,impaciente, mirando a Pennywise.

 

—…Quiero mostaza.—


End file.
